Les rapports tordus de Magnius
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Magnius n'est pas une lumière, tout le monde le sait. Mais pour bien s'en rendre compte, il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire : demander les rapports du Cardinal Désian au Service d'Archives de Derris-Kharlan... Il faut le voir pour le croire !
1. Prologue

Auteur : Natanaeal, dont les rares neurones semblent avoir fondu pendant le bac… (Mais d'où vient cette odeur de cramé ? Olo, t'as éteint le feu sous les nouilles ? Ah, oui ? Ben… Zut alors.)

Disclaimer : Magnus est à Namco (heureusement pour lui), de même que tous les autres. Quant aux phrases, elles sortent tout droit d'un livre génial intitulé La Fête des perles.

Spoiler : Pour ceux qui sont encore au tout début du jeu, oui. Pour les autres… nan. Normalement…

Warning : Appel aux fans de ce cher Magnus (S'il en a à part moi…) totalement OOC pour changer ! Si vous ne voulez pas voir l'image dorée de votre héros tomber en miettes entre les touches de votre clavier, cliquez sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran !

Résumé : Magnus n'est pas une lumière, tout le monde le sait. Mais pour se rendre bien compte à quel point sa vitesse de réflexion fait la course avec l'auteur à roller (c'est-à-dire pas très vite entre les gamelles…), il faut demander au Service d'Archives des Rapports du Cruxis… Magnus, il faut le lire pour le croire !

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Un jour, en triant l'incommensurable pile de dossiers archivés conservés dans une des salles de Welgaïa, le seigneur Kratos et moi sommes tombés, tout à fait par hasard, sur une petite collection des meilleurs passages des différents rapports qui nous ont été fournis par Magnus depuis plus de neuf siècles. Vous connaissez Magnus, n'est-ce pas ? Mais si, vous savez : le seul cardinal Désian dont les méninges tournent moins vite que des éoliennes par jour de calme plat. Ça vous revient ? Parfait._

_Tandis que nous nous gondolions dans les règles de l'art en lisant ces parts d'anthologies, mon collègue proposa d'en faire profiter toute la communauté cruxissienne. Nous nous sommes donc attelés à la noble mais non moins rude tâche qu'est de réécrire dans un langage compréhensible par tous les fameux rapports de notre regretté Magnus._

_Et aujourd'hui, ils sont fins prêts ! Les voici, en exclusivité pour vous :_

**Les rapports tordus de Magnus**

_En espérant qu'ils vous feront autant rire que nous !_

_Pronyma._


	2. Magnius prend soin de sa santé

OoOoOoOoO

Contenu du dossier d'archives n°1 : Magnus prend soin de sa santé (et de celle des autres)

« C'est en faisant ma ronde d'inspection dans la forêt, comme vous me l'aviez demandé, que je me suis fait surgeler le pied gauche. »

« Il a fallu vingt points de soudures pour me refermer. C'est pas cher payé quand on aurait pu mourir ! »

« Il ne faut pas croire Kvar quand il dit que j'ai les genoux aussi gonflés que la tête… »

« Vous croyez peut-être que c'est agréable pour moi de sucer des boîtes de médicaments du matin au soir ? »

« Des furoncles dans le trou des oreilles, il n'y a qu'à moi que ça arrive… »

« Vous dites qu'à cause de moi, Forcystus restera infirme toute sa vie ? Mais ce n'est quand même pas une grosse infirmité que de se faire couper le bras au niveau du coude, voyons ! »

« Rapport à ses varices, cette vieille dame est obligée de porter des bas résilles. Sachant que le but d'une ferme humaine n'est pas de maintenir les Humains en vie, suis-je vraiment obligé de lui en fournir ? Parce que, franchement, elle n'est pas très… Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

« Après son passage entre les dents de la déchiqueteuse et sa sortie miraculeuse en un seul morceau, ce cobaye était tellement abîmé que nous avons même songé à lui faire de la chirurgie esthétique des fesses. »

« Pour ce qui est de Lloyd, je crois que le coton-tige qui est resté coincé dans son oreille l'autre jour lui a atteint le cerveau… »

« C'est en glissant dans l'escalier menant au bureau du seigneur Yuan que je l'ai descendu plus vite que prévu. »

« Je suis navré d'apprendre que Kvar continue de répandre ces fausses rumeurs comme quoi je serais névrosé du genou gauche… »

« Si quelqu'un pouvait dire au médecin de Derris-Kharlan qu'à cause de ses vitamines je saute comme une puce toute la journée, ça serait bien gentil… »

« Il a craché tous les poumons qui lui restaient et, ensuite, il a déclaré aller beaucoup mieux. »

« Depuis que j'ai chuté du quatorzième étage, personne ne peut plus s'asseoir sur mon coxis, pas même moi ! »

« Des hémorroïdes aux fesses, ça fait rire que ceux qui n'en n'ont pas encore ! »

« Les infirmiers qui s'occupaient de Forcystus avaient pourtant l'air gentils avant de lui casser l'autre bras en le faisant tomber… »

« Si les docteurs avaient été plus gentils, Marble aurait sûrement accepté de mourir quand ils voulaient. »

« La langue du cobaye s'était réfugiée au fond de sa bouche et refusait d'en sortir malgré toutes nos supplications. »

« A l'hôpital, ils n'arrêtent pas de m'ouvrir. On dirait que ça les amuse… »

« Quand ce monsieur s'est réveillé de l'opération, il a compté ses doigts : il lui en manquait deux ! »

« La fille de cette brave dame n'était déjà pas une beauté, mais depuis l'accident survenu dans ma salle de contrôle elle n'est même plus regardable. »

« Vous avez tort de dire que Rodyle est fou alors qu'il est juste un peu cinglé peut-être… »

« Je tenais ma blessure d'une main et mon sang coulait de l'autre comme un torrent impétueux… »

« J'arrive à sucer, mais pas à avaler. (Je parle de vos comprimés…) »

« J'ai un cobaye qui n'arrive plus à mâcher son dentier… »

« Le chirurgien qui m'a recousu est encore moins doué que Colette quand elle recoud un bouton ! »

OoOoO

_Nous savons maintenant d'où viennent toutes les cicatrices de notre bien-aimé Magnus…_

OoOoOoOoO


	3. Magnius disserte sur la vie et la mort

OoOoOoOoO

Contenu du dossier d'archives n°2 : Magnius disserte sur la vie et la mort…

« Un enfant qui meurt, c'est un peu comme un petit animal tout gentil qui disparaît… »

« Il ne fallait pas réanimer Martel, puisque tout le monde était content qu'elle soit morte ! »

« Comme convenu, la dénommée Anna est décédée la semaine dernière. »

« Merci Martel, le décès de ma femme m'a causé de grandes joies et je ne vais pas pleurer sur mon sort… »

« Arrêtez de lui dire qu'il ne va pas mourir alors qu'il n'attend que ça et moi aussi ! »

« Revenant de l'enterrement de cette pauvre femme, je roulais allègrement… »

« Il hurle à la mort depuis des mois juste pour pouvoir vivre… »

« A son grand étonnement, le grand-père est mort dans la nuit du dimanche au lundi. »

« J'ai eu le bonheur de perdre mon père seulement le jour de sa mort ! »

« Il est faux de dire que mon lieutenant aurait froidement assassiné le suspect. Il n'a fait que se défendre face à un fou furieux. J'ai pu constater par moi-même que le cadavre ne semblait pas en possession de toutes ses facultés… »

« La mort de cet homme a causé de grandes pertes à sa famille, surtout pour sa pension qu'ils ne peuvent plus toucher… »

« A cause de l'autopsie, il a fallu retarder sa mort de plusieurs jours. »

« Le cobaye bougeait encore, un peu comme un cadavre pas tout à fait mort… »

« Il a vécu comme il est mort, bêtement… »

« En plus d'être morte, la femme du seigneur Kratos est enterrée. »

« Dorr n'aurait pas voulu qu'on soit triste à son enterrement, alors nous avons tous bu à la santé de sa mort. »

« Je suis moi-même allé voir le cadavre à la morgue : sa dépouille était comme neuve. »

« Et pour son absence à votre convocation il avait une bonne excuse : il était mort la veille. »

OoOoOoOoO


	4. Magnius réclame des sous

OoOoOoOoO

Contenu du dossier d'archives n°3 : Magnus prend la plume pour réclamer des sous

« Je ne veux même pas de votre chèque qui n'est même pas le début de la moitié de tout mon dû ! »

« Pronyma dit que je n'ai pas encore réglé ma prime. Mais comment voulez-vous que je la paie si vous ne me payez pas avant ? »

« Le seigneur Yggdrasill ne fait que m'additionner de l'argent en moins… »

« La moitié de ce que vous me devez n'est même pas encore le total des deux derniers accidents survenus dans ma ferme ! »

« Je ne réclame pas d'argent, je veux seulement mon chèque ! »

« Je ne suis qu'un pauvre malheureux qui n'a même plus mille galds pour se payer une baguette de pain… »

« Si vous voulez que je vous paye, donnez-moi d'abord de l'argent ! »

« Mais monseigneur, ce n'était même pas de l'argent que les autres cardinaux et moi-même réclamions, mais juste une toute petite augmentation… »

« Votre chèque est tellement ridicule que j'ai dit à Forcystus de l'encadrer pour faire marrer les copains… »

« Vous me faites payer des primes, mais vous ne m'en faites jamais gagner. »

« Vous et votre ami le seigneur Yuan, on dirait que vous êtes juste payés à recevoir de l'argent… »

« Vous en voulez toujours plus ! On vous donne le bras et vous voulez même la main ! »

OoOoOoOoO


	5. Magnius décrit sa vie de famille

OoOoOoOoO

Contenu du dossier d'archives n°4 : Magnius décrit sa vie de famille (et celle des autres)

« C'est en se prenant le pied dans les rayons de son vélo que le fils du seigneur Kratos a appris la vie. »

« Mon père est mort tranquillement avec tous ses enfants dans les mains. »

« Je ne veux pas vendre mes enfants, je veux juste les donner ! »

« L'enfant s'était introduit en elle sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment. »

« Elle est restée vierge jusqu'à son deuxième accouchement… »

« Je voudrais vous y voir, vous, avec cinq bouches à élever ! »

« J'ai même vu le petit Lloyd faire de la planche à voile sur les trottoirs de Palmacosta avec son père qui courait derrière lui d'un air paniqué, c'est vous dire s'il est plein de vie… »

« Puisque je vous affirme que le seigneur Kratos n'est pas un père indigne et sa femme non plus ! »

« C'est en sortant la BE du garage pour m'emmener à l'hôpital que Kvar a eu la maladresse d'écraser son fils contre le mur… »

« Pronyma lui avait pourtant bien dit de ne pas partir en ptéroplan dans l'état où elle était à cette minute-là, c'est-à-dire enceinte jusqu'aux yeux de neuf mois ! »

« Il paraît que vous vous demandez en public si Lloyd est un crétin. Je vous rappelle que c'est le fils du seigneur Kratos ! »

« Cette femme nous a envoyé son ancien mari parce que, chez elle, il ne savait plus où taper. »

« Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais vendre ma BE, et ma femme aussi ! »

« Ma femme était garantie un an et elle a cassé aussi… »

« Elle s'est mariée en blanc dans une jolie robe bleue toute simple. »

« Mon épouse a l'avantage d'être une femme… »

« Dans ma famille, c'est pas parce qu'on se déteste tous qu'on s'entend si mal que ça ! »

« Avant le léger incident technique qui coutât la vie à Mme Aurion, la famille du seigneur Kratos était unie comme les cinq doigts de toutes leurs mains ! »

« Vous parlez d'un plaisir pour sa femme qui dégoulinait de partout ! »

« J'ai essayé de courir les hommes comme ma femme mais personne ne m'a jamais voulu. »

« Il a violé toute sa famille par personne interposée. »

« Depuis qu'elle est enceinte, elle se pose sans arrêt la question : mais de qui ça peut bien être ? »

« Alors tout le monde s'en fout que j'ai plusieurs bouches chez moi ? »

« Après trois heures d'attente, le maire a regardé sa montre et constaté que les mariés étaient en retard. »

OoOoO

_Ni Kratos, ni Yuan, ni moi n'avons jamais compris comment ce cher collègue avait bien pu faire pour se marier et avoir des enfants. Enfin, les choses en sont là, et ce n'est pas nous qui allons nous en plaindre ! Par contre, je me m'avancerais pas sur l'opinion de sa famille…_

OoOoOoOoO


	6. Magnius parle de sa vie à la maison

OoOoOoOoO

Contenu du dossier d'archives n°5 : Magnius parle de sa vie à la maison (et de celle des autres)

« La prise de courant de Mr Brunel a grillé, et sa fille aussi. »

« Quand ma femme a commencé à sentir le gaz, je me suis enfui. »

« Ma porte a été fractionnée dans le sens de la longueur… »

« L'inondation est arrivée par le toit, s'est faufilée sans bruit dans ma chambre et a descendu tranquillement l'escalier avant de frapper le salon. »

« Le ballon de Lloyd est entré par la fenêtre du salon sans prévenir qu'il allait tout casser. »

« C'est en passant ma tête au travers de la vitre que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était fermée. »

« Rodyle a changé tous ses fusibles et pourtant ses plombs ont encore sauté… »

« Il faisait un temps superbe mais légèrement pluvieux quand le toit s'est envolé… »

« Je ne saurais pas vous expliquer quel est l'imbécile qui a mis le fer-à-repasser dans le micro-onde avant qu'il n'explose. »

« Le four était tiède comme un frigidaire chaud… »

« Après le passage de ma belle-mère, tous les arbres du jardin sont morts. »

« J'ai été blessé par une dent de râteau qui m'est tombée sur le pied. La dent était accompagnée du râteau. »

« Je tenais la prise dans une main, la lampe dans une autre et l'ampoule dans une autre… »

« J'ai les plombs qui sautent à chaque fois que je m'allume ! »

« Je vous rappelle que ma maison est en train de dériver tranquillement vers la mer… »

« Je vous écris pour Forcystus qui se demande si la centrale nucléaire à côté de chez lui risque de lui abîmer ses tomates… »

« Raine avait mis des nouilles à mijoter au coin du feu depuis environs trois heures quand la casserole a sauté… »

« Ma belle-mère s'est gravement trompée en se coupant deux doigts au lieu du rôti. »

« J'ai donc commencé à découper le lapin, en oubliant que ma femme n'avait pas fini de le tuer… »

OoOoOoOoO


	7. Magnius se plaint des autres

OoOoOoOoO

Contenu du dossier d'archives n°6 : Magnius se plaint des autres

« Avec Rodyle, ça se passe si mal que c'est plus des dommages et intérêts qu'il me doit, mais des dommages de guerre ! »

« Mais non, on ne s'est pas battu ! On a juste eu des mots à coups de poings ! »

« Je lui ai donc dit tout le bien du mal que je pensais de lui. »

« L'être inférieur m'a jeté un vieux trognon de pomme en pleine poire… »

« Le fils du cobaye n°6543 a abîmé notre BE toute neuve en se faisant écraser dessous avec son vélo. »

« Je suis sûr que la voisine vient faire du minitel rose chez moi quand je travaille à la ferme. »

« L'homme s'est lentement éloigné à toute allure… »

« L'inconnu s'est sauvé avec mon derrière accroché à lui. »

« Mon cas est exactement le même que celui de Kvar, mais ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. »

« Quand l'autre est sorti de sa BE pour le constat, j'ai tout de suite vu qu'il était féroce et cruel et qu'il allait m'avoir par la peur… »

« Le seigneur Yggdrasill m'aurait laissé mourir sans même me faire un sourire… »

« Le tiers n'est pourtant pas la moitié d'un imbécile… »

« Avec son coup de pied, il m'a mis le derrière sans dessus dessous. »

« Tout mon derrière a explosé sous l'impulsion de la force de mon voisin… »

« Comme convenu avec Forcystus, je lui ai cassé le bras en l'aidant à casser du bois. »

« J'ai pris la rue piétonne à contre-sens. »

« De deux choses l'une : un point c'est tout ! »

« Dites-moi oui ou dites moi non, mais dites-moi oui ! »

« Surtout ne quittez pas, je reprends cette lettre dans cinq minutes… »

« Votre lettre n'est pas plus claire que ce coup de téléphone que vous ne m'avez jamais donné. »

« Seigneur Kratos, excusez-moi de vous demander pardon de vous déranger dans votre sommeil, mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à mon courrier d'il y a deux mois… »

« On ne peut pas dire que vous vous surmenez du stylo pour me répondre… »

« Tant mieux si vous avez égaré mon dossier, il n'était pas très flatteur pour moi. »

« Jusqu'où oserez-vous vous arrêter ? »

« J'entends d'ici le regard que vous allez me jeter… »

OoOoOoOoO


	8. Magnius a des ennuis avec les animaux

OoOoOoOoO

Contenu du dossier d'archives n° 7 : Magnius a des ennuis avec les animaux

« On n'a pas le droit de laisser une vache se promener sans laisse ! »

« Je croyais que le chien me regardait gentiment alors qu'il avait que l'idée de me sauter… »

« Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin pour vous faire comprendre comme c'est facile d'écraser un chien qui divague ! »

« Même si j'ai mordu le chien, il a fini par être plus fort que moi. »

« J'ai été piqué par une guêpe qui m'en voulait depuis des heures. »

« La maîtresse de ce chien avait l'air encore plus féroce que lui, c'est vous dire ! »

« Son chien a fécondé tout le village, même la femme du maire. »

« Seule une vache a été le témoin de l'accident. »

« Si mon voisin n'aime pas mes oies, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il doit leur parler sur ce ton ! »

« En repoussant un chien tenu en laisse par son maître, je me suis fait mordre par ce dernier. »

« Le mouton gambadait joyeusement au milieu de la route, se ricanant des coups de klaxon… »

OoOoOoOoO


	9. Magnius a le permis de conduire

OoOoOoOoO

Contenu du dossier d'archives n°8 : Magnius a le permis de conduire (si, si !)

« Je n'avais pas assez d'essuie-glace pour toute la pluie qui tombait. »

« Quand j'ai voulu regarder dans le rétroviseur, je me suis aperçu qu'on avait dû me le voler. »

« Il fallait choisir entre le mur et l'arbre, et j'ai choisis le fossé. »

« Le volant n'a pas cassé parce que j'ai tapé dessus trop fort, mais juste parce qu'il n'était pas assez solide. »

« Il faut me croire quand je vous dis que ma pédale de frein accélérait ! »

« La BE a été cabossée en plein milieu du centre. »

« Ma BE a poussé un grand "ouf" quand elle a évité l'arbre. »

« J'ai cru avoir la berlue quand ma caravane a essayé de me doubler dans cette descente… »

« L'autre avait garé son véhicule de transport debout contre un arbre. »

« C'est quand ma BE a perdu sa roue que j'ai décidé de m'arrêter pour faire le plein. »

« Si le seigneur Yuan s'est mis à faire de la voltige avec sa BE, ce n'était pas pour s'amuser, vous pouvez me croire ! Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas une BE mais un ptéroplan (c'est pareil mais avec les roues en moins…) »

« Une autre BE a surgit de nulle part, a heurté mon véhicule et s'est évanouie. »

« J'ai klaxonné en appuyant sur le frein et les phares se sont éteints. »

« Du conducteur de l'autre BE, il ne restait que des restes inhumains… »

« J'avais allumé tous mes clignotants pour doubler, mais la bande jaune disait non. »

« Après l'accident, mon véhicule était hors d'état de nuire. »

« Ma BE n'a même plus forme humaine… »

« Si ce feu ne passait pas tout le temps au rouge, on aurait pas besoin de le griller ! »

« Quand je lui ai montré mon aile emboutie, le garagiste m'a changé tous les pneus… »

« J'étais tranquillement assis dans ma BE, les pieds dans l'herbe… »

« Je roulais à peu près à 5O km/heures quand le piéton m'a doublé à toute vitesse. »

« Dans un grand fracas, mes freins n'ont rien répondu… »

« La route était pleine de virages tout droits. »

« Quand il a eu les quatre roues en l'air, le chauffard a bien été obligé de s'arrêter. »

« Celui qui précède dans une montée a-t-il plus de droits que celui qui suit le précédent dans la descente ? »

« Alors l'avant de la BE s'est fièrement dressé vers le ciel… »

« Ma BE était verte, comme moi. »

« J'ai été violemment heurté par ce véhicule en stationnement. »

« Ma BE me regardait d'un drôle d'air… »

« Cherchez bien dans vos dossiers : je suis sûr que vous retrouverez la trace de cet accident qui n'a jamais existé que dans son imagination… »

« Nous avons bien rédigé le constat, mais pas à l'amiable du tout. »

« Comme il voulait m'empêcher de dire sur le constat tout le mal que je pensais de lui et de sa conduite, j'ai été obligé de m'enfuir pour aller l'écrire ailleurs. »

« Tous mes pneus étaient crevés parce qu'un idiot avait volé l'air du dedans. »

OoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! C'était la dernière livraison des rapports tordus de Magnius. En espérant qu'ils vont ont plu !

Hasta la vista !


	10. Magnius est doué en informatique

Contenu du dossier d'archives n°9 : Magnius est doué en informatique

« Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, monseigneur : l'informatique et moi, ça fait pas deux mais c'en est pas loin. »

« Si jamais un jour vous voyez un TI passer à travers une fenêtre du troisième étage de Vinheim, ne vous inquiétez pas : c'est le mien ! »

« J'ai l'impression d'être dyslexique du clavier… »

« …Et maintenant, comment je fais pour sortir de là sans perdre mon rapport ? »

« Si ce dossier d'identification n'est pas là, c'est que je l'ai perdu ! »

« "L'inter… pédendance". Je trouvais que ce mot était bizarre, aussi… »

« Mais… Où est passé mon grand II ? »

« Ça me gêne, ce i à la place de mon carré. Oui, regardez : quand je fais ça, ça me met un petit i. …Et si je fais ça, ça donne quoi ? Oh, deux petits i… »

« Oulà. J'ai pas demandé ça, moi… »

« Attendez, j'agrandis la police. …Attendez, je rétrécis la police. »

« Il y a une chose que je ne m'explique pas : à chaque fois que le seigneur Kratos est présent à une réunion, mon TI se met à bugger… »

« Je voulais vous montrer quelque chose sur mon TI, mais j'ai une chance sur un million pour que ça marche. »

« Alors, après les diaporamas pourris, on va passer aux vidéos pourries… »

« Messeigneurs, je comprends que vous ayez besoin de décompresser pendant que je me bats avec ce truc, mais là quand même… »

« Oui, je préfèrerais un petit point à la place du petit i. Mais le temps que je trouve comment faire, la réunion sera finie alors je vais tout laisser comme ça. »

« Ah mais ! J'y arriverais, oui ! »

« On va maintenant voir un enregistrement vidéo de la ferme humaine, avec toujours cet insoutenable suspens : cela va-t-il marcher ? »

« Je crois que j'ai supprimé le rapport que j'ai préparé hier pour le remplacer par celui que j'avais fait il y a deux ans… »

« Kvar déclare avoir trouvé la raison du grésillement de l'enceinte à chaque fois que je prends la parole pendant une réunion. Selon lui, même la baffe se moquerait de moi… »

« Alors… Bah, pourquoi ça marche pas ? Ah bien sûr, si je n'enlève pas le cache du projecteur… »

« Pour répondre à la question de Pronyma concernant un mail qui ne serait jamais arrivé dans sa boîte, j'ai l'honneur de l'informer que cela est parfaitement normal : il n'est toujours pas parti de la mienne. »

« Bon. Un carambar que ça va pas marcher. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir pas pu vous envoyer la carte des nouvelles dispositions des bâtiments de ma ferme cette semaine, mais ma femme m'aurait pulvérisé… »

OoOoOoOoO

Oui, je sais, j'avais dit que c'était fini pour les rapports tordus de ce très cher Magnius. Mais j'ai trouvé d'autres phrases un peu bizarres, ridicules ou amusantes, alors…

A propos, un grand merci à mon super prof d'histoire de l'année dernière à qui je dois toutes ces perles concernant son ordinateur… ^.^


	11. Magnius a des problèmes d'élocution

Contenu du dossier d'archive n°10 : Magnius a des problèmes d'élocution

« Je crois qu'on a mis un peu trop d'eau dans la flotte. »

« C'est dans cette charmante cathédrale de Flanoir que s'est cousé mon marien. »*

« Le seigneur Yuan n'a jamais voulu me croire. C'était pourtant simple : cette porte était ouverte, puisque je venais de la fermer. »

« Par exemple, Kvar et les Droits de l'homme, la dernière fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés ça devait être dans une autre vie. »

« Alors… Quatre et quatre, huit, et dix, onze. »

« Faire un jour férié le dimanche, c'est spécial comme concept… »

« Forcystus a essayé de les calmer à coup de lave-linge. »

« Vous voyez le seigneur Kratos aller dire au seigneur Yggdrasill : "Attention, hein. C'est pas bien ce que vous faites. Si vous continuez, on vous exportera plus de foie gras !" »

« C'est un exemple historique, puisé dans l'histoire. »

« Vous remarquerez que dans ce rapport, il y a une allusion à un mort. Et ce n'est pas n'importe quel cadavre : c'est le cadavre d'un mort. »

« Mais enfin, l'ombre de ma main reste accroché à l'ombre de mon bras ! Je ne vais pas me désolidariser pour vous faire plaisir, tout de même ! »

« C'est un genre de truc, qui ressemble à un machin… »

« Un semestre dure douze heures… »

« Votre non est-il totalement négatif ? »

« L'intrusion du groupe de l'Elue dans ma ferme s'est produite vers huit heures trente, puisque ma montre indiquait dix heures moins le quart. »

« Nager dans une piscine d'Altamira, c'est faire une épreuve de slalom... »

« Tous mes hommes qui ont été tués ce jour-là sont morts. D'ailleurs, Lloyd les a tous re-tués en faisant exploser ma ferme. »

« Grâce à l'élaboration des statistiques performantes dans des domaines variés, on peut maintenant conclure que l'avenir est proche. »

« C'est la goutte d'eau qui met le feu aux poudres ! (ou l'étincelle qui fait déborder le vase, comme vous préférez.) »

« Pendant les disettes, les Humains ne se nourrissent que de famines... »

« Le point commun entre les rapports de Kvar, de Forcystus et de Rodyle est qu'ils parlent tous de choses différentes. »

« J'ai l'impression que ma vision baisse à vue d'œil... »

« La ferme de Rodyle est une espèce d'île perdue au milieu de la mer. Avec un peu de chance, on devrait la retrouver un jour. »

OoOoOoOoO

* : La phrase originale étant : « C'est dans cette charmante cathédrale de Flanoir que s'est marié mon cousin. »


End file.
